


Awkward

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Paddy walks in on Robert and Aaron fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Aaron unbuttoned the shirt slowly; sliding his hand in slowly and brushing his thumb across Roberts pale skin,  
"I love this shirt."  
Robert bit his lip as Aaron's lips found his throat an his hips ground down onto his,  
"Ah...that's why I w-wore it."  
Aaron chuckled against his skin and kissed his way up Roberts throat to his chin,  
"It's a great shirt. Even better when it's not on."  
He undid the final button and pulled the shirt off; dropping it on the floor with a grin.  
"Much better."  
He leant down and kissed Robert with a smile as Robert pulled Aaron's t-shirt up and over his head.  
"Only fair you're stripped too."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him again. The door closing pulled them apart,  
"I thought everyone was out."  
Aaron looked up at the door,  
"So did I."  
They froze and listened out for another sound; hearing none they resumed their kissing,  
"Aaron have you got-oh god sorry. Sorry."  
They pulled apart as Paddy walked into the room.  
"Paddy...perfect timing as always."  
Aaron elbowed Robert and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Paddy had turned around and had his back to the room,  
"I didn't see anything."  
Robert glared at him as he buttoned his shirt up and Aaron pushed his arm,  
"sorry Paddy."  
Paddy turned around and rubbed his head,  
"Well it's not like I was expecting you two to be doing...that on the sofa."  
Aaron blushed and Robert pinched his arm,  
"Yeah well we thought everyone was out."  
Paddy glanced between them and cleared his throat,  
"Right well...I'm just..."  
He turned around then stopped; turning back to see Aaron zip his trousers up,  
"You are being safe right?"  
Robert looked up at Paddy slowly,  
"Um...what?"  
Paddy stuttered,  
"It's just, I just mean you and-you're being-I know you're adults I just wanted to make sure you were being safe. Condoms and...l-lube and..."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Aaron who was blushing deeply,  
"What are you asking exactly Paddy? Because if you're worried I'm gonna knock Aaron up then..."  
"Robert!"  
Robert smirked at Aaron as Paddy stared at them both,  
"What? Look...Patrick. If it worried you that much then I promise to double bag it how's that-ouch!"  
Aaron elbowed him hard and he started laughing,  
"Damn it Aaron."  
Paddy sighed,  
"I just wanna make sure that you two aren't doing anything that will hurt each other."  
Robert frowned,  
"What? Like whips and chains?"  
Paddy grew red and Aaron couldn't help the smirk on his face,  
"Look, joke all you want but as someone with HIV in the family you should be aware of safety."  
Roberts smirk disappeared and his face went serious,  
"Excuse me?"  
Paddy stepped back slightly,  
"You know what I mean...I'm just gonna go,"  
Robert frowned,  
"You honestly think I'd do anything to risk Aaron? You wanna stand there and tell us to use condoms then go ahead but don't you dare insinuate that I would ever-EVER do anything that could risk his health. Don't...don't you dare."  
Aaron put a hand on Roberts arm,  
"Rob."  
Paddy looked him up and down,  
"You can't blame me for worrying. We all know what you're like. Who knows who else you're sleeping with."  
Aaron gripped Roberts hand,  
"Paddy."  
Paddy sighed and held his hands up,  
"I'm sorry, I'm gonna go."  
Robert held on to Aaron,  
"You do that."  
Paddy nodded,  
"Right. Right."  
He left quickly and Aaron elbowed Robert,  
"Ow...what was that for?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Always have to antagonise people don't you?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Aaron he just to give us a safe sex lesson. You don't think that's hilarious?"  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"No. It's embarrassing."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Well how about him insinuating that I'd ever do anything that would let harm come to you. How dare he."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Just...I hate you two fighting."  
Robert stuck his bottom lip out,  
"Poor Aaron."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Shut up."  
Robert grinned and pulled him for another kiss.  
"How about I give you a crash course in safe sex? I'll be gentle I promise."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Not gonna work. It's gone".  
Robert sighed,  
"Great."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I'm just worried I'm gonna get pregnant. My Mum'll kill me if I do."  
Robert looked at him and burst out laughing,  
"You don't want my baby?"  
Aaron put an arm around his neck,  
"Not until I have that ring on my finger."  
Robert laughed and kissed him again,  
"Drink then?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Sure. You're buying."  
Robert picked up his jacket and followed Aaron out of the room; making a show of smacking his arse as they walked past Paddy into the pub.


End file.
